


NonExistent

by avellere



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set during Jak 2 & Jak 3] A short story about Errol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NonExistent

Errol was a KG commander.

His name, spelled backwards, is Lore.

Lore means legend.

Lore means fantasy.

So does that mean Errol doesn't exist?

That Errol is a myth?

No. It doesn't.

He exists, all right.

_And It proved it._

It was Death.

It made him suffer.

For all his sins

For everyone he tormented.

He lays there

Immobile, helpless

As the Dark Eco leaks out of their containers

Onto his skin

Burning him, consuming him

Dwindling away his body

His humanity

And as he laid there

Thinking about his past

He takes a deep breath

And screams

Howling in agony

Tortured by his anguish

His sorrow

He is overcome by anger and hatred

For his tormentor

His enemy

That freak

With blonde hair

Ice-cold blue eyes

And that rat with the orange fur

Perched on his shoulder

Yes, he hates them

With all his heart and soul

As he lays there dying

He curses them

For all eternity

He swears to himself

That he will kill them

Make them both pay

And all his friends

And…

As he laid there

Sprawled upon a pool of evil

With the Dark Eco

Gnawing at his flesh-

_Errol lived._

Yes he awoke

Not from the darkness

But from the dead

The damned

And the destruction

He started coming back together

Piece by piece

Agonizingly

Painstakingly

_He became whole._

He was revived

With a new body

Red, silver

Made out of metal

A robotic form

With half a face

With a new mind

Filled with slaughter, vengeance

And making people suffer even more painfully

Slow torturous deaths

Only one thing was missing

One thing disrupting his quest

To start a new life

A new beginning

 _His_ _**sanity.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This story (If you call it a story) was inspired by reading another author's work (Their username is theinsane). It isn't really supposed to make sense. So if you're confused… Good!
> 
> Theinsane can be found at http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1166379/theinsane


End file.
